The Creature
by Mainiac97
Summary: This one-shot was made to celebrate the 50-chappy milestone my other story, 'The Adventure through Runescape'. A greedy, selfish governor walking through the desert meets the last thing he ever wants to see: truth. Please read and review!


__

Hello! This is a one-shot, to celebrate the 50-chapter milestone in my other story, 'The adventure through RuneScape'. It is short, but, it is a one-shot. I hope you like it!

* * *

_**The Creature**_

A lone adventurer walked through the deserts of a faraway land. The sand was boiling under his feet, and his boots were worn out. All he could see around him was sand, sand and more sand. The sun hung in the air like a reluctant bat. It was a very big, round, boiling, and orange bat. He wore thin white clothes, and in his battered knapsack he had two massive bottles of water, and lumps of bread. In his golden, buckled belt, a steel long sword was attached.

One thing must be made clear about this man-he was very high up in the governors of RuneScape. He was partly responsible for the changes of the land-it was him who angered many players. Did he feel guilty about his changes which had upset countless people? No. Did he have the slightest shred of remorse, a droplet of compunction? No.

He sighed, and stared behind him. He'd gone in this desert to settle a deal with some governors in a faraway desert village, now he had to make his way out. He wasn't concerned, because he had a map.

He climbed up a small hill made entirely out of, you guessed it, sand. He slipped, and the yellow of the sand and the blue of the sky melted together in a mad palette, before he stopped. He sat up, brushed the dust and dirt off his clothes, and continued.

His throat was parched. He felt in his knapsack for his water bottle, but it was empty. He gulped. No drink, and according to the specific map, he had a long way to go before he reached any civilisation. He saw a cactus in the distance. He ran towards it, took out his sword, and cut the cactus. Water dribbled out, and he gathered it in his bottle. It wasn't much, but, for him it was enough. He gulped it down.

He continued walking, when he saw a tent. He walked towards it, and poked his head in cautiously. He didn't really care about manners, privacy, or anything like that.

Inside, he saw an old, wrinkled man, who was bent over a book. The book was old and rough, a little bit like the bark of an oak tree. The man had chocolate brown eyes. The man wore white garments, and his skin was shrivelled up by the sun. There was a glass orb and a pile of blankets behind him. He used a long, wooden staff to support himself. The man looked up at the intruder. He smiled a toothless grin.

"Hello, stranger," the man greeted cheerfully. "You can call me Brian. I am an ancient who's decided to live in the desert, because the spirits are strong here."

"Tell my future," the governor snapped. Brian smiled even more.

"OK. Sit down in front of me, please," Brian said. The governor thought for a second, and decided to sit down. He glanced at his sword.

Brian grabbed the glass ball, and placed it between them. A strange, thick, white smoke filled it suddenly. Brian closed his eyes, placed his fingers on the ball, and muttered something indistinguishable. His eyes opened suddenly, and instead of being brown, they were a creamy white.

Brian jumped to his feet, his staff lying abandoned at his feet. "You," Brian croaked. The governor jumped up, his sword in his hands, alarmed. "You are a man who's ruined so many perfect things. Many people are angry at you. You've made decisions which have angered Mother Nature and thousands of innocent civilians. You cannot accept it….if you don't, nature will have its way back…"

For the first time in his pointless life, the governor felt a flicker of guilt. He shook his head. He couldn't let pathetic emotions like guilt and grief get in his way! With a swift motion with his sword, Brian lay at his feet, with a slit throat, where the governor felt he belonged. Kicking Brian's lolling head, the governor walked out.

The governor marched forward, trying to forget Brian and his prophecy. Secretly, in the bowels of his brain, he knew Brian was right. He didn't want to accept it-changing the trade limit wasn't a bad thing! Chopping down Edgeville woods to build the grand exchange was really good! Destroying PVP wasn't bad! All he had to do, to lock away his shame, was build petty replacements to make everyone happy! His thoughts were interrupted by a growl from behind him. He swung around, and saw a shadow in the distance. The wind whipped sand, so the thing couldn't be seen properly.

Trying to ignore his strange stalker, his hands on the handle of his sword, he continued. He heard the shuffling of footsteps from behind him. He started hearing voices.

"You…..ruined….me…" the creature following him muttered loudly. "You….destroyed….our….world….you….wrecked…..triangle….wrecked….forest….wrecked….LIFE….." The voice continued. Anguish started flooding the governor's head.

"Bounty….Hunter….built….load….of….rubbish….You could have…fought….anywhere….EVERYWHERE….the way I made it….." the mysterious beats muttered darkly. The governor tried to ignore the ranting shooting from behind him, but it was no use. The truth was staring him right in the face. "Merchants…liars…..lurers…everywhere….IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" the voice screamed. The governor bent over, howling with agony. What had he done?

The strange beast pounced on the governor, growling angrily, claiming what was rightfully his.

* * *

_If you like solving riddles in stories, please feel free to compare this story to RuneScape. Who is the governor? Who is the stalking creature?_

_I hope you like it! Please review, and feel free to check out my other story!_

_Until next time, toodles!_


End file.
